ES TIEMPO DE AMAR
by anna carolina
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE LEN Y ANNA SE LES VA HACER RARO PERO LEANLA


Es tiempo de amar  
  
Iba len caminando con la mortalidad del cangrejo cuando choca con alguien:  
  
Anna: oye fijate por donde vas!!!!  
  
Len: lo siento anna no me fije  
  
Anna: pues ten mas cuidado  
  
Len: fue sin querer  
  
Anna: y compermiso tengo prisa  
  
Len se hace a un lado  
  
Len: geniuda no se como yoh puede quererla con ese caracter estan locos la verdad  
  
En la mansion asakura ..  
  
Anna: ya llege ya esta la comida? tengo hambre  
  
Yoh: si pues y esta jefa  
  
Anna: pues que esperas para servirme  
  
Yoh: ya voy no grites  
  
Manta: yoh porque anna es asi???  
  
Yoh: asi como  
  
Manta: Si con ese carácter  
  
yoh: ay no se pero la verdad esque como que no se casi no me gusta como que ..de repente no tengo ganas de casarme con ella  
  
Ana escucho todo  
  
Anna: subiendo a su habitación .. ¿por qué yoh? Porque no me quieres. Fue un error al que nuestros padres decidieran que estemos comprometidos.fue un error Ahora lo se  
  
Mientras que anna se le cen unas lagrimas en su bello rostro  
  
Yoh: anna ya esta la comida ¡!!!!!! Anna: ya voy!!!(contestando de mala gana)  
  
Yoh: quiero hablar contigo  
  
Manta: de que anna  
  
Anna: a solas sin que haya enanos cabezones metiches!!!  
  
Manta: ta bien pero habla no grites  
  
Manta se va..  
  
Ana: yoh. es muy difiil decirlo pero se que no me amas  
  
Yoh: anna te equivocas . yo..esque yo..  
  
Anna: no me digas nada  
  
Yoh: pero anna  
  
Anna: callate  
  
Yoh: dejame hablar  
  
Anna: solamente antes de uq hables quiero decirte que yo.  
  
Yoh: ¿que me amas?  
  
Anna: te quiero.. pero como un amigo  
  
Yoh: que?????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: no quiero casarme contigo hast aquí llegamos yoh asakura  
  
Yoh: anna.  
  
Anna salio corriendo con sus lagirmas en su rostro iba viendo al piso de repente choca con alguien  
  
Len: no me culpes yo iba viendo para adelante  
  
Anna: len!  
  
Len: que te pasa  
  
Anna: nada es solo que  
  
Len: que?  
  
Anna: no me casare con yoh  
  
Len: que dices?  
  
Anna: lo que escuchaste  
  
Len: anna ven vamos a sentarnos  
  
Ya en una banca..  
  
Anna: lo que pso esque escuche yoh decir que no .  
  
Len: que no que? (a que metiche niño de veras)  
  
Anna: que no me . ama  
  
Len: no te preocupes anna . seguira siendo tu amigo pase lo que pase igual yo Debes de seguir adelante, no tengas miedo de perder todo, por que un te queda algo  
  
Anna:???  
  
Muchas amistades y mucha confianza  
  
No voltees atrás mira hacia delante, tu lucha por lo que quieras y nuca te rindas (se imaginan a len diciendo esto?. naaaaa)  
  
anna: len ..  
  
(ujujuy esta parte no se la van creer)  
  
anna le dio ainmos lo que escucho de len , ana le dio un brazo de amistad y un beso de amistad en el cachete a len.  
  
anna: gracias . pero quiero estar sola  
  
len: esta bien si algo se te ofrece aquí estare par lo que sea  
  
anna solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.  
  
presiento miga mia que falta poco el pulso se me acelera cuando te toco deseo acariciarte cerca de mi quiero que estes  
  
len se voltea. anna: len.  
  
len:???  
  
Anna: me siento sola. contigo me senti un poco mas socializada  
  
Len se sonroja ..  
  
Len: pues yo. quieres ir a caminar ..  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Len y anna estuviron como en el parque una hora  
  
Presiento amiga mia que estoy apunto de enamorarme Invento una excusa para llamarte Quisiera estar en tu mundo Para descubrir si hay algun sentimiento.  
  
Anna: tengo que irme.  
  
Len: esta bien.  
  
Anna se va ..  
  
Anna: que me pasa empiezo a sentir como algo dentro de mi cuando lo veo . No sera que me este empezando a gustar.. No no creo como.  
  
Len: que me pasa sinto algo rao dentro de mi cuando estaba con anna  
  
En la mansión asakura  
  
Yoh: buenos dias anna  
  
Anna: con cara de fuchi ..  
  
Anna: buenos dias yoh. yoh. quien te gusta?  
  
Yoh.. nadie anna porque?  
  
Ana: porque solo porue cortamos. no quiere deir que nos vamos a dejar de hablar no es cierto  
  
Yoh:Claro que no.  
  
Horo: ay poco cortaron  
  
yoh: horo que haces aquí???!!!!  
  
Horo: que acaso no puedo visitarlos???  
  
Yoh: si pero esque de repente llegaste  
  
Horo: asi soy yo  
  
Yoh: °_°  
  
Anna: tengo que decirte algo  
  
Yoh: que haremos pachanga en la noche?? Yyyiiiiiiiiiiipiiiii  
  
Anna: ¿???.- no no no no . ven  
  
Yoh:?  
  
Anna: yoh esque tengo ue decirte que creo que me sestoy enamorando de otra persona  
  
Yoh. A ya veo  
  
Anna: esa persona es .len  
  
Yoh: len tao  
  
Yoh: ya veo bueno ana respeto tu sentimientos solo ve con la persona que quieres  
  
Anna: gracias yoh.. por comprenderme  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Len y anna van a caminar . Len: quiero decirte algo anna  
  
Anna: ¿??  
  
Len: esque yo.  
  
Anna:. Tambien tengo que decirte algo.  
  
Len: dejame hacer algo antes de decírtelo  
  
Len la agarra la barbilla a anna y le da un tierno beso  
  
Anna: len yo.  
  
len: se que amas a yoh pero.  
  
anna: me gustas tu..  
  
Len: que?  
  
Anna apenada se voltea .  
  
Anna: lo siento debo irme.  
  
Len: anna: queria preguntarte: que si querias ser mi novia  
  
Ana: ¿??  
  
Anna se voltea quedando frente a frente con len Anna no dijo nada pero solo le dio un beso  
  
Len: y eso que es?  
  
Anna: adivina  
  
Len: entonces si?  
  
Anna: solo con una sonrisa  
  
Fin  
  
Anna se quedo con len, horo como siempre haciendo sus bromas, yoh un poco triste porque si la queria pero respetaba los sentimientos de anna todos estaban mas felices 


End file.
